Feliz aniversario
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Jamás creí que él, la persona mas bruta que he conocido nunca, pudiera ser tan dulce. Tengo que admitir que esa fue la noche las feliz de toda mi existencia.


Desde que conozco a Dinamarca siempre ha sido bastante idiota, espeso y despistado, pero nunca creí que lo fuera tanto, no sabía si realmente no pillaba ninguna de mis indirectas o si estaba haciéndose el tonto.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá; Dinamarca, como de costumbre, estaba quedándose dormido, mientras tanto yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, intentando llamar su atención.

– Hey, te estás durmiendo otra vez. – Le pellizqué suavemente la clavícula.

– Auch. – Gruñió levemente. –No lo estoy ha... – Bostezó.

– No, que va. – Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras él seguía dando cabezadas.

Moví un poco la cabeza, frotándola levemente con su entrepierna, intentando que ese idiota se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba; aun así no lo pillaba. – ¿Estás dormido ya? –

Balbuceó algunos sonidos. – Será gilipollas…– Me desabroché un poco la camisa y me incorporé, pegándome a su pecho. – Hey, despierta. – Susurré.

No sirvió de nada. – ¡Gilipollas, despierta de una vez! – Alcé la voz.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró sobresaltado. – ¡N-No me asustes Noru! ¡N-No estaba durmiendo! – Dijo con los ojos aún medio pegados.

– Vete a la mierda. – Volví a abrocharme la camisa y me levanté.

– ¿P-Pero que te pasa ahora? – Se incorporó un poco.

– Que hoy te quedas sin sexo por gilipollas. – Abrí la puerta. – Ah, y también duermes en el sofá, ya que tanto te gusta dormir ahí. – Salí y la cerré de golpe.

– ¡¿Qué que?! ¡E-Espera! – Oí la puerta abrirse rápidamente. – ¡¿C-Como que hoy me quedo sin sexo?! ¡¿Es que querías…?! –

Me giré un poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación. – Tú lo has dicho, quería, ya no. – Llegué hasta la puerta, entré a la habitación y cerré con pestillo.

Tocó varias veces. – ¡Noru! ¡Por favor, ábreme! ¡N-No sabia que…! –

– Exacto, nunca sabes nada. – Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

– P-Pero si querías hacerlo solo tenías que decírmelo, ya lo sabes. – Serenó un poco el tono.

– Si, lo sé, pero algunas veces… me gustaría que fueras algo más… romántico, o al menos que pillaras alguna que otra indirecta…

– ¿Q-Que indirectas? – Dijo bastante confundido.

– ¿Por qué crees que estaba con la camisa medio desabrochada en pleno invierno? ¿O por qué crees que tenía la cabeza casi entre tus piernas? En serio, hay veces que no se si te haces el tonto o que realmente lo eres…– Dije algo molesto.

–Yo… Lo siento… – Dijo muy suavemente. – Buenas noches, que descanses. – Oí como se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo.

Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza perdonarle y dejar que entrase, pero entonces no habría servido de nada todo lo que dije. Solté un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a andar hacia la cama, rápidamente me metí y me tapé hasta la nariz, esta noche hacía bastante frío, y no dejaba de pensar en el estúpido de Dinamarca, seguro que estaba helado… Me levanté, cogí una de las recias mantas de la cama, y me dirigí al salón, abrí la puerta, tiré la manta al sofá, y efectivamente, su pelo erizado delataba que estaba helado.

– Buenas noches, no pases frío. – La cerré rápidamente casi sin mirarle, solo pude apreciar como poco a poco mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Volví a la habitación y a meterme en la cama, cerré los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco, me dormí al poco rato de aquello.

Me desperté al día siguiente con los ojos algo pegados, me estiré un poco. – Buenos días Din…– Miré hacia el otro lado de la cama, no recordaba que esta noche había dormido solo… Me puse en el lado donde solía dormir él, su almohada aún tenía su olor… Tras un cuarto de hora pegado a aquella almohada decidí levantarme, tenía curiosidad por ver como se había levantado el capullo, seguro que estaba echo polvo. Rápidamente me dirigí al salón, abrí la puerta y entré de golpe.

– ¡Levántate! ¡Ya es…! – No estaba allí.

– ¿Dónde coño…? – Me llegó un intenso olor a pan tostado, no podía ser… ¿Dinamarca haciendo el desayuno? No me lo creía. Fui rápidamente a la cocina para verificarlo y efectivamente, allí estaba, colocando algunas tostadas en la mesa, en el centro había una pequeña fuente con varias frutas, realmente no podía creérmelo.

– Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido? – Sonrió.

– ¿Has hecho esto tu? – Me quedé algo pasmado en la puerta.

– Sí ~. – Seguía sonriendo. – Ven, siéntate, se enfriarán. – Sacó una silla de la mesa, girándola levemente hacia mí.

Tenían tan buena pinta que mi estómago me impidió seguir planteándome si realmente lo había echo o no, así que me acerqué a la silla y me senté.

– ¡Que aproveche! Luego me dices que te han parecido ~ – Se alejó hacia la puerta que daba al salón.

Rápidamente le miré. – ¿Dónde vas? –

Giró levemente la cabeza. – Come, se van a enfriar ~ – Se fue sin contestar a la pregunta. Comencé a comer, la verdad es que estaban bastante buenas, no sabía que cocinara tan bien, podría hacerlo más a menudo…

Terminé de comer, llevé los platos al fregadero y fui a la habitación para hacer la cama, para mi sorpresa ya estaba echa. – ¿Pero…? – Rápidamente busqué a Dinamarca, pero solo encontré una pequeña nota en la mesita de café: - _Noruuu~ _ _He tenido que salir un momento, siento no haberte dicho nada ~ PD: A las 6 te espero en el parque que hay a dos manzanas del piso :3 -_

– Qué estará tramando… – Arrugué la nota y la metí en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta mientras andaba hacia la habitación de nuevo, en la cual me tumbé junto a uno de mis libros, evitando por un momento cualquier pensamiento que me recordara a Dinamarca y fuera cual fuese su plan.

Casi eran las seis, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al espejo, me peiné un poco, aunque un mechón del lado izquierdo de mi pelo seguía yéndose hacia mi cara, como siempre, y salí, dirigiéndome a aquel parque, tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que es lo que intentaba, él nunca solía hacer cosas como estas. Mientras caminaba sonó mi móvil, era él.

– Noru Noru~ ¿Vienes ya? ~ –

– Si, ya voy para allá. – Contesté.

– ¿Te queda mucho? ~ – Dijo bastante entusiasmado.

– No seas impaciente. –

– Estoy junto a la fuente, no tard… – No le dejé terminar.

– Que sí, ya casi estoy allí. – Colgué.

Por fin llegué, pude verle a lo lejos, parecía algo nervioso, todo esto era realmente extraño. Me miró y saludó energéticamente.

– ¡Aquí!~ –

Me acerqué. – ¿Por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí? – Puse los brazos cruzados.

Sonrió muy ampliamente. – Es una sorpresa, sígueme – Se dio levemente la vuelta, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que le siguiera.

No dije nada, simplemente le seguí, no tenía la mas remota idea de donde me estaba llevando, nunca antes había visto aquellas calles, tan, como definirlas,… ¿Elegantes? ¿Finas?, no se…

Ya se notaba que quedaba poco para navidad, toda la ciudad estaba llena de luces, música… Tras un rato andando por las grades avenidas y calles, llegamos a un gran hotel situado en una de las calles principales.

– Ya hemos llegado. – No había quitado la sonrisa en todo el camino.

– ¿Un hotel? ¿Me has traído a un hotel? – Le miré. – Ahora si que no entiendo nada. –

Ahora lo entenderás, tranquilo. – Me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó al interior.

– En serio, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Pregunté aun confundido.

– Querías que fuera romántico, y eso voy a hacer. – Medio canturreó la última frase.

– De verdad, cada día me sorprendes más. – Por un momento se me escapó una pequeña media sonrisa que intenté camuflar como pude.

Por fin llegamos tras un largo rato en el ascensor, observé aquella planta.

– ¿Pero que…? ¿Solo hay una habitación? – Nunca había visto una planta así.

– Sí, una planta solo para nosotros ~ –Se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Idiota, ha debido costarte un riñón! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Alcé la voz mientras me ponía a su lado.

Mientras tanto él abrió la puerta y me introdujo en aquella habitación rápidamente, encendió la luz. – Feliz aniversario, Noru. –

No lo había pensado antes, y era cierto, hoy Dinamarca y yo hacíamos un año juntos, no lo podía creer, ese capullo se había acordado, y podía creer menos lo que mis ojos vieron al encender aquella luz; una habitación decorada en tonos azules y blancos, con las luces atenuadas y las cortinas echadas, realmente me conocía muy bien, a mi y a mis gustos.

Aún estaba algo perplejo. – ¿H-Has echo t-todo esto t-tú? – Pregunté nervioso.

– Me ha llevado toda la tarde. – Sonrió mientras se revolvía el pelo de su nuca.

– N-No tenias porque hacer todo esto, idiota… – Me aparté el molesto mechón de pelo que solía irse hacia mi cara.

– ¡Ah! ¡Antes de que se me olvide! – Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña orquilla con forma de cruz, la cual puso en el lado del mechón. – Así no se te volverá a mover. –

La toqué suavemente con los dedos. – Den…– Le miré.

– ¿Si? –

– Bésame. –

Se acercó lentamente, besándome con dulzura, nunca antes lo había echo así, entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras yo me ponía de puntillas para ahondar un poco mas el beso.

– ¿Quieres ir ya a la cama? – Me susurró, rozando nuestros labios.

– Me resulta raro que lo preguntes, siempre sueles ser bastante bestia con este tipo de cosas. – Volví a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

– Hoy voy a ser lo mas romántico posible. – Me cogió en peso, sonreía y me llevaba hacia la cama, me agarré de su cuello mientras posaba mi aliento en su cuello, sabía que eso le ponía demasiado.

– Haber cuanto duras. – Susurré en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Soltó un corto gemido antes de sentarme en la cama suavemente. Aquella cama estaba llena de grandes cojines azules y blancos, con unas mosquiteras celestes que llegaban hasta el suelo. Posó una de sus rodillas en la cama y se puso casi encima de mi, bajando lentamente las manos desde mi cadera hasta mis botas, desatando y apartando lentamente, al terminar con las mías desató las suyas, se colocó encima de mí y me obligó a tumbarme mientras besaba con suavidad mi cuello e intentaba desatar mi corbata. Me mordí suavemente el labio.

– Ah…No sabía que pudieras ser así. – Acaricié algunos mechones de su pelo.

– ¿Así como? – Me miró antes de quitarme la corbata por completo.

– Así de suave y dulce. –

Sonrió. – Puedo ser muy dulce cuando me lo propongo. – Estiró un poco la corbata. – Cierra los ojos. –

No dije nada, solamente los cerré, me quedé quieto mientras me vendaba los ojos con mi corbata, esperando su próximo movimiento. Tras terminar, bajó una de sus manos por mi espalda, acariciando suavemente la columna, al llegar a la cintura las llevó hacia el vientre, cogiendo mis manos y juntándolas en el, noté como ataba suavemente mis muñecas, por el tacto intuí que su trataba de su corbata. Terminó y volvió a besarme mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho desabotonando los botones de la camisa. Nunca antes lo había sentido tanto, tal vez tener los ojos ventados y que el tuviera las manos frías lo acentuó. Al tocarme con aquellas manos todo mi cuerpo se erizó e hizo que gimiera entrecortadamente.

– Joder Den, tienes las manos heladas. – Dije con un tono de voz bajo.

– Ah, l-lo siento, intentaré calentarlas. –

– Ni se te ocurra. – Contesté simplemente.

Volví a notar sus manos por mi pecho, desabotonando los últimos botones que quedaban y pasándolas por todo el pecho, haciéndome gemir algo más. Besó mi vientre suavemente, pasando la lengua lentamente hasta llegar a las costillas.

– Últimamente estás más delgado. – Pasó los dedos sobre ellas.

– Siempre he estado así, no sé por qué lo dices. – Dije mientras intentaba mantener una respiración normal.

– Puedo notarlas perfectamente. – Las mordisqueó levemente.

Encogí el vientre antes de tragar algo de saliva y volver a gemir, esta vez algo más controladamente, o al menos eso intenté. Bajó las manos hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón, desabrochándolo lentamente mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo mi torso. Tras tirar un poco de el logró sacarlo, pude escuchar el cinturón caer junto a la cama, bajó su cabeza hasta la cremallera del pantalón, bajándola con sus dientes.

– Ah… ¿Por qué no haces esto más a menudo? – Dije con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras respiraba fuertemente.

– Porque hoy es un día especial. – Bajó las manos y bajó algo mas rápido los pantalones, dejándolos a la altura de las rodillas. – Y quiero que hoy te sientas especial. – Acarició con suavidad la erección que aun se escondía bajo los calzoncillos.

– No seas tan petard… nghh – Me mordí rápidamente un poco el labio, dejándolo libre segundos después.

Comenzó a mover levemente la mano mientras con la otra acariciaba uno de mis costados, introduciéndola bajo la espalda. La arqueé conforme pasaba su mano, volvió a erizarse mi vello y volví a gemir algo descontroladamente. Bajó poco a poco los calzoncillos, hasta quitarlos junto a los pantalones y dejarlos a un lado.

– Ahh…nhhgaa… Dios Den… –

Pude oír como soltaba el aire por la nariz a modo de risilla antes de lamer un poco la punta de mi erección. La introdujo poco a poco en su boca hasta dejarla completamente dentro de ella. Me estremecí un poco antes de apretar los puños y los dientes, evitando soltar ningún gemido agudo.

– Nghhh…– Cerré los ojos y miré hacia un lado, respirando entrecortada y rápidamente.

La sacó un poco y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo mientras me masturbaba un poco. Todo esto comenzaba a separarse de la realidad, el placer que estaba sintiendo comenzaba a ser demasiado bueno, comenzaba a llevarme hacia la locura.

– Den…Den…E-Espera…– Dije con voz baja y entrecortada.

No lo escuchó y siguió más rápido aún.

Encogí el estómago y los hombros antes de alzar un poco la voz. – Den… P-Para…Para u-un seg-gundo…–

Paró enseguida. – ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? – Dijo preocupado.

– N-No es eso…– Me incorporé un poco hasta dejar mi frente en su pecho.

– ¿E-Entonces? – Noté como cogía mi cara levemente con sus manos.

– Quítame las corbatas… – Dije aun cos la respiración agitada.

Acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares. – Pero así no será especial. –

Elevé la voz. – ¡Me da igual! – Comencé a sollozar un poco. – N-No quiero que sea especial, ni diferente, quiero que sea como siempre, con el Den de siempre… El Den al que amo… ¿T-Tan difícil es entender eso?... –

Limpió suavemente una de las lágrimas que acabaron cayendo por mi mejilla mientras seguía sollozando, aunque algo menos que antes. – Lo he estropeado, ¿V-Verdad?... – Dije antes de llevar mis manos atadas a los ojos para bajar la corbata, aunque antes de llegar a ella, él las cogió y me besó.

– ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? – Desató mis manos. – Claro que no lo has estropeado. –

– Si lo he echo…– giré levemente la cara.

Cogió mi barbilla y volvió a girarla – Noru, – Desató la corbata de los ojos. – Mírame. –

Le hice caso y le miré, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, y casi que podría jurar que había estado llorando por sus ojos algo húmedos y rojos. – Acabas de decirme que me amas, ¿Cómo quieres estropearlo después de eso? –

Le miré algo sonrojado. – No lo digas de esa forma… Idiota… –

Sonrió antes de sonreír más y volver a besarme.

Ahora que tenía las manos libres podía recorrer su cuello con mis dedos, enredándolos en su pelo, sintiéndole cada vez más cerca de mí. Bajé las manos y cogí el filo de su camisa y arrastré los dedos hasta los botones. – No es justo que yo esté desnudo y tu no, ¿No crees? – Le susurré a escasos centímetros de los labios.

Mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior y tiró levemente. – Está bien – Volvió a sonreír antes de alejarse un poco de mí y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mientras tanto, volví a tumbarme sin dejar un segundo de mirar sus grandes ojos azules. Terminó de desabrocharla y la bajó rápidamente, he de admitir que nunca antes había pensado que pudiera ser tan sexy.

– Joder Den, date más prisa. – Cogí la hebilla de su pantalón y la desabroché mientras me volvía a incorporar.

– ¿Tantas ganas tienes? – Dijo entre algunas risas y levantando la ceja.

– Por si no te acuerdas, ayer alguien me dejó algo insatisfecho por gilipollas, no me gustaría que volviese a pasar. – Le mostré una media sonrisa antes que bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

– Por supuesto que no. – Me empujó rápidamente mientras se levantaba un poco para comenzar a bajar sus pantalones.

– Veamos si es verdad. – Pasé los dedos por su pecho.

Terminó de bajarlos y los tiró a un lado de la cama. Cogió mis muslos y me llevó hacia él bruscamente. Volvió a besarme mientras me acariciaba los costados y piernas. Crucé los brazos en su cuello, evitando así que pudiera alejarse lo más mínimo de mí.

– Déjame que hoy esté arriba. – Le susurré antes de lamerle suavemente la oreja.

No dijo nada, solamente me cogió y me incorporó, quedándonos sentados uno enfrente del otro. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, levantando mis caderas hasta dejarme encima de él. Seguía con aquella típica sonrisa suya. Me coloqué y comencé a bajar las caderas mientras introducía su erección dentro de mí. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándola y bajándola algo más rápido.

– Nghh… – Cerré los puños en su vientre.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – Susurró.

– No… – Le miré algo sonrojado.

– Bien, entonces… – Movió rápidamente mi cuerpo hacia abajo, introduciendola totalmente dentro de mí.

– A-Ahh… – Gemí con fuerza.

Comenzó a moverme hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente mientras seguía acariciando mi cintura y caderas. En seguida empecé a moverme, de modo que fuera más fácil para los dos. Pasé las manos por su pecho y lo acaricié, presionando levemente sus pezones hacia arriba, gimió mientras se mordía el labio y me miraba.

– Noru~ Noru~ – Gemía una y otra vez sin dejar de mirarme.

De mientras yo también gemía a su par, cada vez un poco más fuerte. – Nghh…Ahgnn~ –

Se incorporó y me cogió la cara. – No puedo aguantar más ~ – Ronroneó levemente antes de besarme y dejarme apoyado en la cama con las caderas bastante elevadas.

– ¿Q-Que no puedes aguantar más? – Logré decir entre aquellos gemidos.

– Las ganas que tengo de follarte lo mas salvaje posible. – Dijo a escasos centímetros de mi oreja mientras la mordía con fuerza.

– Ahh… ¿Por que no lo estás haciendo ya? – Le mordí el cuello, dejándole un gran chupetón bajo la oreja.

Nada mas pasar unos segundos comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, poniendo las manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, apoyándolos en unas de las grandes almohadas. Enredé mis brazos y piernas en su cuerpo, presionándolo hacia el mío y besando bajo su hombro, dejándole algunos chupetones más.

– Más…Más, Den… – Rocé nuestros labios. – Quiero más, más de ti…– Gemí suavemente.

Me envistió mas rápido y fuerte mientras me miraba. – Soy totalmente tuyo esta noche ~ – Mordió mi labio inferior, lamiéndolo completamente.

Acaricié sus brazos lentamente mientras comenzaba a gemir algo más agudo. Noté como sus manos apretaban más la almohada, vi su cara enrojecerse un poco. Acaricié sus mejillas mientras nos mirábamos. – Te amo, Mathias. – Sus mejillas se enrojecieron más mientras sus puños se cerraban cada vez más también. Comenzó a embestirme mucho mas fuerte que antes. – Y yo a ti… Lukas… – Dijo mientras gruñía un poco.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda mientras la acariciaba con los dedos fuertemente, sus gemidos comenzaban a ser mucho más fuertes. Oí como la tela de las almohadas comenzaban a ceder, dejando pasar algunas plumas.

–Vas…Ha…acabar r-rompiendo la tela… – Dije dificultosamente.

– No te preocupes por eso. – Volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez ahondando mucho más el beso.

Comencé a notar como cada vez llegaba más adentro, haciéndome gemir más y más agudo. Finalmente la tela de las almohadas cedió, dejando libres a todas las plumas que había en su interior, quedándose a los lados de la cama. Él cogió una de las plumas y la rozó con mi nariz.

– _Min engel ~ _– Susurró.

_mitt liv _– Susurré en su oreja.

Me embistió más. – Jeg elsker dig, jeg elsker dig, jeg elsker dig… – Repitió una y otra vez hasta acabar dentro de mí.

Respiré con fuerza un par de veces mientras se echaba encima de mí. – Jeg elsker deg…– Le abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

– Gracias ~ – Digo con suavidad.

– Debería ser yo el que te las dé, lerdo… – Acaricié su espalda.

– Gracias por existir y por haberme dado la oportunidad de…– Le puse una almohada en la cara.

– Ya te estás pasando de cariñoso…–

– Pero no querías que…– Apartó la almohada de su cara.

Sonreí como nunca antes lo había echo, creo que por eso se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. – Bésame. –

No dijo nada, solamente se acercó y me besó, fue el beso más dulce que me dio en toda la noche, y casi podría jurar que en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.


End file.
